Always For You (Oneshot)
by AuthorOfStraights
Summary: A love which will start between Hajime Hanafusa and Kokomi Yoshizawa.


I was appointed to be his assistant and to also serve as his guardian to check on his mental health. People have known him to be The Dissector in Kengan matches. I was gravely worried when he participated in it just to execute a famed criminal named Yohei Bando. He was never afraid of death. He is the type of man whose desire was to dissect fighters he finds interesting. However, people of the underground find him fascinating because of what he can do and ordinary people will find him creepy if they ever find out who he really is.

Though he is an assassin, I have known that he is a good man. Not once in my whole life have I ever met a better man than him. Despite his personality and tendencies, he is the only one everyone can rely on when it comes to health. He has always been a lifesaver, a great doctor, a reliable person. With all my time that was usually spent with him, I have come to learn more about him but there's always this wall between us that forbids me to dig deeper.

I want to know all about him. His childhood, his experiences, his parents, and his origin. Everything about him is something I want to learn all this time. However, there is one more thing in which I have realized in the long run—

—I have fallen in love with him.

It wasn't because he's handsome or muscular. I didn't even know the reason why I suddenly became attracted to him. Perhaps that's how love should work; it doesn't need a reason. Although, the fear of rejection and the change of our current relationship was what has always been stopping me from telling how I feel about him. My friends knew about it, other people knew about it, except him… Idiot, Hajime.

But as days pass by, the more I hide about how I feel, the stronger the feelings become. I doubt I could ever hold onto these. I have to let them out. But how?

I watched him successfully save another patient whose condition was critical. He looks so cool right now and it brought a smile on my face the way other doctors praised him for his good work. It was another long day for the both of us but he doesn't look tired at all. Couldn't expect less from a great doctor.

We went to inform the patient's relative about the successful operation and the bright faces suddenly sapped my fatigue away. It was a great reward.

"Ms. Yoshizawa." He called out to me but I was busy thinking about going home and think about ways to tell him how I feel.

"Ms. Yoshizawa?" He repeated. His eyes are fixated on me.

That's when I got into my senses and snapped my head towards him, "A-Ahh, sorry, I was thinking about something. Is there something wrong?"

"I was about to ask if you want to have ramen. I just missed ordering such a delightful food. The noodles remind me of human intestines." He responded as he averted his gaze towards to where he was walking.

"Doctor, are you a cannibal, now?" I sighed.

"That's quite rude to conclude that I see human fleshes as an everyday food despite the fact that it is edible."

"Doctor, stop blurting it out when other people are around!" My voice is not that high. It is more of a scolding one.

He just chuckled and it was music to my ears. My eyes softened as I secretly observed how he walks; the way he tucks his hands into his pockets while his white coat swayed behind. And the way his muscles take form beneath his shirt especially on his chest part. I wonder if he got that body naturally or he worked for it.

His eyes sooner went to my direction and I didn't realize it until a few seconds later. I blushed and immediately averted my gaze.

"Hmm, Ms. Yoshizawa, you look like you are being bothered by something, which you couldn't tell me. I recommend you to admit it."

Admit it? Did he find out?

I stopped my feet from walking and he did so as well, he turned to me with a smile on his face. Just stop looking at me like that, you are making me fall harder for you, Hajime Hanafusa.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you…" I suddenly blurted out those three words and silence ruled between us for a few moments.

He looked so calm as he heard it and his smile dropped, but why do I feel like he was completely surprised? He was speechless for a second before he spoke.

"Pardon me?"

He wants to hear it again, I assume.

"Dr. Hajime Hanafusa, I have feelings for you." I confessed and this time, I looked into his empty yet beautiful blue eyes.

He stared at me before he scoffed with a smile and turned around to walk again. My eyes widened and I felt my chest tightened. I felt a pang in my heart. Is that a sign of rejection?

Until I heard him say:

"Ahah, it seems this is the feeling of love everyone was talking about. I didn't know it will be this addicting as well especially when it is mutual. Ms. Yoshizawa," He stopped walking once more and I noticed something in him in that second.

It was more than enough for me to tell…

…that his eyes lit up slightly.

"I have learned about that sort of human emotion while I spend my days with you. And I guess the next step for us is to be a couple?"

My heart raced rapidly at what he said, is this some sort of a dream? If it is, then I wouldn't want to wake up anymore. I could feel my cheeks burning and shook my head vigorously before he went over to pinch my cheek. I flinched, yelped, and glared at him.

"What was that for?!" I asked.

"I have come to a conclusion that you were thinking if this is a dream or not so I just gave you a message that it isn't." He answered.

To think he has this side.

"Of what you said… Is it really for real?" I asked again.

"Ms. Yoshizawa, what proof do I have to give in order to convince you?"

"I-I mean... Many women out there are more beautiful than I am and they would surely love you because of how tall and handsome you are. Not only that, but, your built is a chaser as well!"

He laughed and it was the sweetest one I ever heard.

"Ms. Yoshizawa," He reached out and caressed my cheek gently, "It seems you are anxious that I would go look for another partner in the future. "

He got me.

I looked down and nodded.

He laughed once more.

"Ms. Yoshizawa, don't worry, I did tell you that I learned love from you. I won't dare let other women steal me away from you and the same treatment applies to you as well." He moved his hand towards my chin and moved it up so I could look at him.

"You could say that I'm territorial when someone attempts to take you away from me. If I could only do a surgery where I'd live while taking out my heart just to give it to you then I would." He added.

"Doctor, there you go with your statements again." I chuckled.

"Then worry not. Besides, I'm not a fan of betrayal." He said as he released his hold and turned his heels once again to walk away, "Shall we proceed?"

My eyes lit up and quickly rushed to his side. This must be the happiest day of my life. The feeling that the one you love also loves you is one of the best and I will cherish this day forever.

I gently held his fairly large and rough hand and he intertwined his fingers with mine.

I smiled and responded to his question:

"Yes, let's proceed."

_**A/N: Heeey guys! This is Author of Straights! And I am also known as YuriWriter! I created this new account for my straight-relationship fanfics (Primarily focusing on Hajime x Kokomi.)! Hope you liked this oneshot! I am still practicing on Hajime's personality, though!**_


End file.
